Pas facile à te dire
by Asmy
Summary: Lors d'une fête sur le bateau , Nami a trop bu , luffy aussi . Etant très saoule , ils passent une nuit de folie ensemble . Consequence : elle est enceinte de son capitaine ! Elle ne le regrette pas mais son seul probléme est comment lui dire . LuNa


**Bonne lecture !**

**Pas facile à te dire**

C'était un jour comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny.L'air s'emplissait de la joie d'un début d'été . Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et envoyait ses rayons partout en annonçant la naissance d'un nouveau jour . Chacun vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes : Sanji préparait le petit déjeuner , Chopper et Usopp pêchaient, Zoro enchainait ses 3000 pompes sur un bras , Luffy regardait la mer et Nami était dans sa chambre . Soudain , Sanji ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

« AAAAA Taaaaaable ! cria t-il à ses nakamas

C'est bon , on a compris ! Pas la peine de gueuler ! répondit Zoro

Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu veux mon pied sur ta tronche , tête d'algue ? Le questionna le cuisinier .

S'il vous plaît , taisez-vous ! les supplia Nami qui venait juste d'arriver

Tes demandes sont des ordres Nami-san , s'exclama Sanji

On est le combien aujourd'hui ? Demanda Zoro

Le huit , Pourquoi ? Répondit Robin

C'est une date qu'il faut marquer d'une pierre blanche car c'est la première fois qu'elle nous a pas frappé et qu'elle n'a pas crié .

Ah ! Oui c'est vrai,renchérit Usopp.

C'est bon, laissez-la tranquille, dit Luffy qui parlait pour sa première fois ce matin . »

Le repas se déroula dans un gros silence . Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Luffy était calme , il n'était pas énergique comme d'habitude , il n'essayait pas de voler les assiettes de ses nakama . Et à la grande surprise de tout le monde , il sortit de la cuisine après avoir mangé qu'**un seul plat** . Dès qu'il terminèrent à leur tour leurs assiettes , les autres pirates retournèrent à leurs occupations . Tous ? Non , Nami courut jusqu'au toilette pour vomir tout ce qu'elle a mangé .

Dés que elle sortit , elle se dirigea droit vers sa chambre pour éviter de répondre aux questions de Robin . Mais comme la chance n'était pas son allié , Robin était dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? la questionna Robin

Rien pourquoi ?

Ces derniers jours , t'as des nausées , des vertiges , tu te fatigues rapidement et …...

C'est bon ! Je suis enceinte !

Félicitation ! Le père de ton futur enfant sait-il que tu es enceinte ?

Non, personne ne sait sauf Chopper et toi, répondit Nami

Bon , d'accord je te laisse »

Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura tout les larmes de son corps . Le souvenir de la seule et unique fois où ils l'avaient fait lui revint en mémoire.

C'était à l'occasion d'une fête organisée sur le bateau . C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, l'ambiance était électrique, l'alcool déliait les langues et libérait les esprits. Elle avait bu, beaucoup, trop sans doute. Il avait sans doute bu lui aussi . Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été, elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas résisté, leurs corps s'étaient trouvés, répondus.

C'était son meilleur ami depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu , il était venu la sauver malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait trahi. Et grâce à lui, Kokoyashi était libre, Arlong Park était détruit et les hommes-poisson étaient tous vaincus. Il les avait battu. Il avait terrassé Arlong et l'avait enfin libérée. Et depuis ce jour, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Le lendemain de leur nuit de folie, elle l'entendit se réveiller. Elle fit semblant de dormir pour entendre sa réaction. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait ni hurlé, ni fuit comme un voleur. Il l'a embrassé sur le front et il est parti discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller . Durant ces deux dernières semaines , il n'a pas voulu parlé de la chose .

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle regrettait d'être tombée enceinte. C'est juste que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu . Son seul et unique problème était comment lui dire ? Quelle sera sa réaction ? Sera-t-il furieux ? Criera-t-il ? Hurlera-t-il ? …...

**Toc toc **

Sans se lever , elle articula difficilement sans se retourner :

« Tu peux rentrer Robin !

Désole Nami mais je ne suis pas Robin »

C'était lui , son amour de toujours , son premier et dernier amour , le père de son futur enfant , son capitaine . C'était Luffy

« Ça va ? lui demanda t-il »

Elle se tourna vers lui et fixa ses yeux noirs. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Soudain , elle se jeta dans les bras de Luffy en pleurant . Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Luffy se contenta de lui tapoter doucement le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

Tu peux me dire que ce t'as ces derniers jours Nami ?

J-je je suis commença-t-elle

Tu es ?

J-je suis en-enceinte de toi !

Luffy sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine à l'annonce de cette merveilleuse nouvelle . La femme dont il était amoureux depuis des années , attendait le premier de tous ses descendants . Il en avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que ce que il ressentait pour elle, c'était de l'amour. Le vrai et le grand avec un grand A .

Soudain , Nami vit un petit carre noir . Lorsque , elle l'ouvrit , elle vit une jolie bague de fiançailles , elle faillit pleurer de bonheur . Mais elle fut vite rattraper par la dur réalité et elle le rendit la bague .

« Il est hors de question que tu te maries avec moi par devoir dit-elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues

C'est vrai que t'as un QI de 182 mais quelques fois tu es bête. J'avais la bague avant que tu m'annonces la venue au monde de notre futur enfant .J'ai beaucoup réfléchie depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble . Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je t'aime Nami . Je t'aimais , je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours ma chère »

Il l'embrassa alors . Nami, après le choc que le geste de Luffy avait provoqué, se rendit bien vite compte que c'était plus, passionné. Les mains de Luffy couraient dans ses cheveux, descendaient le long de ses épaules. Puis elle sentit la langue de Luffy pénétrer doucement dans sa bouche pour venir taquiner la sienne, l'attirant vers elle pour mieux s'en saisir et la caresser. Juste avant, Nami s'était demandé comment Luffy pouvait embrasser aussi bien, elle était loin du compte. Elle passa ses mains au tour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser . Ce n'est qu'à regret qu'elle consentit à stopper le baiser quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

Je t'aime lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres

Moi aussi , je t'aime Luffy

Viens on va le dire aux autres

D'accord répondit-elle

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine main dans la main .

Hey ! Les gars j'ai un truc à vous dire ! S'exclama Luffy

Je suis enceinte ! Termina Nami

Pourquoi le destin est aussi dur avec moi dit Sanji en pleurant

Félicitations ! S'exclama Ussop ,Robin et Chopper

De qui ? Questionna Zoro

De Luffy !

Au moins le futur roi de pirates aura un héritier rigola Zoro »

Tout le monde félicita le futur roi de pirate et sa reine sauf Sanji qui voulait se suicider et répétait sans cesse :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à ma Nami-chaaaaaaan ! »

FIN

* * *

C'est ma premiére fic alors dites moi ce que vous pensez pour m'aider à m'améliorer .


End file.
